


Ripples

by foossoaffoof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairies, M/M, everyone is a fairy, pretty much everyone makes an appearance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foossoaffoof/pseuds/foossoaffoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairy is a life-sized magical creature with wings and an ability to control one of the prime materials: fire, earth, water, and air. </p><p>Oikawa is a water fairy, one of the very last ones. He and the others go to a school hidden in the mountains of Japan, a special school for fairies to learn their elements.</p><p>Iwaizumi is also a water fairy, one who grew up among humans and doesn't know his element. He stumbled across the fairy villages just as a massacre happens in Oikawa's home village.</p><p>Will Oikawa be okay? Even with his new friend?</p><p>EDIT: DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy  
> also, please be patient, i will not be updating regularly  
> but i promise to update at least once a week  
> school is tough, let me just say that...
> 
> also, each of the four schools is a different element  
> Aoba Johsai - water  
> Karasuno - earth  
> Nekoma - fire  
> Fukurodani - air (because owls)

The grass was still wet with early morning dew as Oikawa donned his light blue tunic shirt and dark blue leggings. He slipped on his fur lined boots and his fur coat before opening the door and walking out into the morning.

As he made his way to the pond in the backyard of the boys dormitory, he raised his head, watching the sun show it’s face over the peak of the mountains that surrounded the Hidden Forest of Fairies. Those mountains protected the place he grew up, the place where he now stood in front of the pond.

Oikawa looked down into the water, flashbacks of his family coming to mind, but he instantly pushed them away. Taking a deep breath, he moved into stance, his fairy wings shimmering in the morning light. He bent the water out of the pond and circled it around him, creating several different fighting stances.

“Seems a bit early to be practicing water bending,” a voice behind him said. As quickly as he could, Oikawa attacked, sending a thin rope of water in the voice’s direction. The source reflexively dodged, rolling out of the way.

“I’ve got to get an early morning start if I want to stay ahead of the class, Kuroo,” Oikawa said, turning to find Kuroo on all fours. The raven fairy smirked and stood, stretching out his limbs and brushing dirt from his hands. He still wore his red bedrobe, black hair untamable as ever.

“What’s bothering you?” Kuroo asked, placing his hands on his hips.

“There’s nothing bothering me,” Oikawa said, bending the water back into the pond.

“Oikawa, you just lost your entire tribe not even three months ago,” Kuroo said. “If that doesn’t bother you, then you must not even be human.”

“I’m not human, Kuroo, none of us are. We’re fairies.” Oikawa teased. Kuroo raised a brow, not saying anything. “Look, I’m fine. Things happen, but life moves on. My life is here, at the Hidden Forest Academy. I chose this life even before my village got destroyed.”

“You two are up early,” a voice startled Oikawa and Kuroo.

“Oh, it’s just you, Daichi,” Kuroo sighed, placing a hand on his chest as if it would calm his erratic heartbeat. Daichi was dressed in his green tunic shirt and grey leggings with his black shoes, green sash, and green fur coat.

“You should get dressed, Kuroo,” Daichi said, eyeing Kuroo’s thin pajamas. “You’re going to freeze.”

“Right,” Kuroo said, he looked back up at Oikawa. “This conversation isn’t over.” He then walked back to his room to get dressed, leaving the water and earth fairies alone.

“He’s right, you know,” Daichi said. “It’s okay to feel sad about your tribe. I know how it feels.”

“I’ll be okay,” Oikawa said. “You can stop worrying about me now.” The brunette brushed past the earth fairy as he trudged back to his room.

“Oikawa?” Daichi said. Oikawa stopped, but didn’t turn around. “We’re on your side. Both me and Suga, okay? If you ever just want to talk, feel free to come to us, alright?” Oikawa let a tear roll down his cheek.

“Thanks,” he said, wiping it with the sleeve of his blue coat. Then he walked back to the dorm, leaving Daichi alone to watch the rest of the sunrise.  
\--  
Kuroo set his breakfast tray down across from Oikawa’s and sat down. He’d worn his usual red tunic shirt and brown leggings with his brown boots, his fur coat tied around his waist. Bokuto sat down next to Oikawa.

“Hey bro,” Bokuto said, slinging an arm around Oikawa’s neck. “How’s it going?”

“I’m fine,” Oikawa said, pushing around his rice with his chopsticks.

“Hey,” Daichi and Suga walked up to the table and sat down next to Kuroo. “Did you hear about the water fairy?”

“What water fairy?” Oikawa perked up instantly.

“They found another water fairy outside the Ridge last week,” Suga said. “He’s supposed to be arriving today.”

“Another water fairy?” Oikawa asked. “But my whole village was destroyed, we were the last ones!” He furrowed his brow, fingers playing with the fur lining the sleeves of his fur coat.

“Apparently, he’s from a different village,” Bokuto said, pushing up the sleeves of his yellow fur coat. “I heard that his village isn’t fairy.”

“He’s from a human village?” Kuroo raised a brow. “How did he get his wings then?”

“Are you guys talking about the human fairy?” Nishinoya popped up at the end of the table.

“No, we were talking about your butt,” Suga rolled his eyes.

“Well...my butt is a pretty nice topic,” Noya smirked.

“Dude, there’s a thing called sarcasm,” Suga said, giggling at his kouhai. “I was just joking. We were talking about the fairy from the human village.”

“I knew it,” Noya confidently crossed his arms. “You know what I heard? I heard he doesn’t even have wings!”

“How can he be a fairy without wings?” Bokuto asked. “That’s ridiculous!” Noya pouted at the sound of chuckles coming from around the table.

“Well, we’ll just have to wait and see when he comes,” Noya placed his hands on his hips.

“Yes, we will,” Oikawa said, taking a bite of his omelet.

After breakfast, all fairies walked to their respective elemental homerooms. Oikawa walked into his water fairy homeroom and sat down next to his fellow tribesmen.

“You heard about the new water fairy, right?” Hanamaki asked. Oikawa nodded.

“What have you heard?” he asked.

“I heard that he’s from a human village and was born as a fairy,” Mastukawa said.

“Is it true that he has no wings?” Kindaichi asked.

“Just wait and see, doofus,” Watari said. “No one should trust what Noya says.”

“Good morning class!” the teacher walked in, Irihata-Sensei.

“Good morning, Sensei,” the class stood and bowed respectfully to their teacher, who always returned the gesture.

“I’m sure you all heard about the new water fairy,” Irihata said. The class nodded. He looked out the door to someone standing outside. “Come on in!”

Oikawa held his breath when he saw the new fairy walk into the room. He had short black hair and piercing grey eyes. He wore the same clothes as the other water fairies, blue tunics, leggings, boots, and a fur coat. And on his back were the prettiest wings Oikawa had ever seen.

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime,” he said.

“Class?” Irihata said, raising a brow at his students.

“He has two names?” Kunimi asked. Iwaizumi raised a brow at the first year water fairy.

“Ah,” Oikawa stood. “Sorry about that, we’re not used to people from outside the Ridge. I’m Oikawa.”

“You guys only have one name?” Iwaizumi asked.

“We only need one name,” Hanamaki explained. “Here, we come from tribes that are all one family. All we need is one name to distinguish people, not two like humans.”

“Oh, I see,” Iwaizumi said. “Then just call me Iwaizumi.”

“Alright, take your seats,” Irihata said. “Oikawa, I want you to tutor Iwaizumi until he can catch up with the others.”

“Yes sir,” Oikawa nodded. He turned to Iwaizumi. “Shall we?”

“Sure, I guess…” Iwaizumi stood and followed Oikawa to the river.

“So, you’re a new fairy, huh?” Oikawa asked.

“Well, I’ve been a fairy my whole life,” Iwaizumi said. “I’ve just now been made known to you fairies.”

“You’ve lived in the human village your whole life, right? What’s it like?” Oikawa asked, sitting down on the grass. Iwaizumi stood next to Oikawa.

“Shouldn’t you be teaching me how to water bend?” Iwaizumi asked. The taller fairy shrugged.

“Something tells me you’ll be okay,” he said. “So? What’s the human village like?”

“Well, first off, we don’t live in villages,” Iwaizumi said, “we live in towns. There are a lot of people who live in towns. The bigger towns are called cities.”

“You live in a town?” Oikawa asked. “Do you go to school?”

“I did,” Iwaizumi said.

“Did you know about fairy villages?”

“I did.”

“Are there a lot of fairies that live in towns?” Oikawa looked excited as he asked his questions.

“No, it’s just humans,” Iwaizumi said. “I was the only fairy in town after my parents died.”

“Oh, I-I’m sorry,” Oikawa said, looking down into the water of the river. “My parents are dead too. In fact our whole village is gone.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” Iwaizumi looked over at the water fairy.

“It was humans,” Oikawa said quietly. “They ransacked the village, killing the people, burning houses and buildings.”

“I’m sorry,” the new fairy said. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the experienced fairy said. “I just worry about the others.”

“You know what’s weird,” Iwaizumi chuckled. “Your village was destroyed by humans, and yet, you’re still curious about them.”

“Well obviously not all humans are bad, right?” Oikawa said. He stood. “Anyway, let’s get to work. I’ll teach you to become as good as me!” The brunette fairy smiled at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi stood, following his lead.

“Alright, have you even seen water bending before?” Oikawa asked.

“Uh, no,” he replied.

“That’s okay, I’ll show you!” Oikawa took a deep breath, moving into correct stance and bending some water out of the river. He circled it around him and around the new fairy. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, watching transfixed on Oikawa’s graceful figure, moving swiftly through the motions. He watched Oikawa’s face, serious and strong. He very obviously loved water bending.

“Wow,” Iwaizumi said, still watching Oikawa. The brunette’s eyes darted to Iwaizumi’s eyes, finding them on his. Oikawa blushed, quickly looking away. He bent the water back into the river.

“Okay, so, first thing,” Oikawa said. “Your stance.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...its technically next week, right?  
> that means new update!  
> i hope all this makes sense, sometimes when i write i dont even remember what already happened...  
> it happens all the time  
> my struggle is so real

“Is that him?” Kuroo asked from the balcony of the hallway of the fire classrooms, looking into the river courtyard where Oikawa stood talking with another fairy.

“Looks like it,” Kenma nodded.

“Where?! I wanna see!” Lev ran to the balcony, knocking over Yaku in the process. “Whoa! He actually has wings!”

“I knew he had wings,” Kuroo said smugly. “You can’t be a fairy without them.”

“Lev!” Yaku yelled. “Get back here!”

“Uh oh,” Lev said, running away from the small fire fairy who’d begun to chase him down.

“Looks like Lev is getting into trouble as usual,” Daichi had appeared at Kuroo’s elbow, making him jump.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I had to deliver something to Nekomata Sensei from Ukai,” Daichi said.

“The new fairy is here,” Kuroo said, pointing to the courtyard. Daichi followed Kuroo’s finger to find Oikawa helping another fairy with his correct stance.

“There he is,” the earth fairy said. “He looks different than what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?” Kuroo asked. “Someone more wimpy looking?”

“No, someone not as hot,” he smirked at Kuroo, watching his reaction.

“What? You think he’s hot? But he’s so…” Kuroo searched for a good excuse. “He’s so...plain!”

“He’s plain?” Kenma asked. Daichi erupted in laughter.

“Yes...no!” Kuroo blushed. “Wait-”

“Calm down Kuroo,” Daichi said between breaths. “I think you’re hot too.” Kuroo froze, blushing hard. “Well, I’ve got to go back. See you at lunch.” Kenma waved goodbye as Daichi left, chuckling the whole way.

“Kuroo?” Kenma asked. “Hello?”

“He...thinks I’m hot,” Kuroo said.

“That he does,” Kenma nodded.

“Alright class! Break time’s over!” Nekomata sensei called, drawing the students back into the classroom.  
\--  
“Hey, Oikawa, who’s the new fairy?” Bokuto smiled at Iwaizumi as he set down his lunch tray across the table from the two water fairies.

“He’s Iwaizumi,” Oikawa said.

“Iwaizumi, huh?” Bokuto’s smile widened. “I’m Bokuto!”

“Nice to meet you, Bokuto-kun,” Iwaizumi said, nodding at the air fairy.

“What’s with the honorisms? Just call me Bokuto,” he smirked.

“Oikawa, who’s your new friend?” Kuroo sat down next to Bokuto, twin smirk on his face.

“I’m Iwaizumi,” the water fairy said.

“Kuroo, nice to meet you,” the fire fairy said.

“Twin idiots,” Oikawa motioned to the two in front of them. Iwaizumi nodded.

“You must be new,” Daichi appeared next to Kuroo. “I’m Daichi.”

“I’m Sugawara!” Suga smiled, sitting on the other side of Oikawa across from Daichi.

“Iwaizumi,” he said, already tired of saying his name.

“Your name is too long!” Oikawa said. “Aren’t you tired of saying it?”

“Not really.”

“Let’s shorten it to Iwa-chan, shall we?”

“No.”

“Iwa-chan is so much easier to say, isn’t it?”

“It is, actually,” Daichi nodded.

“Hmm...I could work with Iwa-chan,” Kuroo said.

“It actually seems to fit you,” Bokuto leaned closer to inspect Iwaizumi’s face. Oikawa smirked happily as he took a bite of his lunch, glad that the nickname he picked was a good one.

“Um, thanks,” Iwaizumi looked wearily at Bokuto before turning back to his food. “So, what’s with the different color uniforms?”

“Each color is representative for an element,” Suga said. “Blue is water, green is earth, red is fire, and yellow is air.”

“In the human village, different colored uniforms mean different years,” Iwaizumi said.

“That’s weird,” Oikawa said. Heads nodded around the table.

“Hey everyone,” a voice sniffed beside Bokuto.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Glad you’re feeling okay!”

“What did I miss during class?” Akaashi sat down next to the white haired fairy.

“Nothin’ much,” Bokuto waved his hand. “I’ll fill you in if you don’t get anything.”

“Who’s the new guy?” Akaashi suddenly noticed Iwaizumi and stared at him.

“I’m Iwaizumi,” he said.

“We recently just dubbed him Iwa-chan,” Kuroo said.

“Nice to meet you Iwa-chan, I’m Akaashi,” he said.

“Are you feeling better, Akaashi?” Suga asked.

“Yeah, your soup really helped,” Akaashi smiled at Suga, making every man at the table blush for a reason unknown to them. “Thanks!”

“You’re welcome!”

“Were you sick?” Iwaizumi asked. Akaashi nodded.

“Yeah, I caught the sickness Bokuto had last week,” the raven haired fairy nodded, snuggling closer into his fur coat as he sipped his hot tea. Kenma appeared at the end of the table, sitting down next to Suga.

“Hey Kenma!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Did ya meet Iwa-chan yet?” Kenma shook his head.

“I’m Iwaizumi,” the new fairy nodded at Kenma, who nodded back.

“Kenma.”

“Hey Oikawa,” Kuroo said. “Want to play Fairy Ball after lunch?”

“What are the teams?” Oikawa smirked.

“How about we mix it up a little? Water and Air, versus Fire and Earth?” Daichi suggested.

“No!” Kuroo whined. “I don’t want to go up against Oikawa and Bokuto!”

“I like it,” Bokuto gave Oikawa a high five. “Let’s take ‘em out!”

“Let’s.” Oikawa eyed Kuroo and Daichi, smirking as they narrowed their eyes at their opponent.

“What’s Fairy Ball?” Iwaizumi asked.

“It’s a game they made up when they were younger,” Suga said. “No one knows the rules except them, and none of them are willing to tell anyone how to play. But by watching you can kind of understand.”

“You should rephrase that saying ‘no one wants to know’,” Akaashi said. shooting a glance at Bokuto, who was squirming in his seat, ready to play.

“When did you make this game?” Iwaizumi asked.

“We were...five?” Bokuto asked.

“No-six!” Oikawa said.

“Wait no, we were seven,” Daichi said. “Remember? ‘Cause that’s the year Oikawa ran away!”

“Oh yeah!” Kuroo’s eyes lit up. “I remember that now!”

“I didn’t run away,” Oikawa said defensively. “I was taking a temporary leave of absence.”

“Sure,” Bokuto smiled.

“Really!” Oikawa said. “We have this argument every time! I went back didn’t I?”

“After a month of complaining of how weird it was in my house, I kicked you out,” Kuroo said. Oikawa pouted and crossed his arms.

“Yeah! And then after that you came to my house!” Bokuto said.

“What? Really? You never told me that!” Daichi said.

“I guess it never came up!” Oikawa shrugged playfully.

“Bullshit,” Kuroo smirked.

“Whatever, can we just play now?” Oikawa stood, picking up his empty tray. Kuroo, Bokuto, and Daichi all snickered as they collected their own trays. Iwaizumi, Akaashi, Suga, and Kenma followed them outside.

“Daichi, the ring please,” Oikawa smiled.

Daichi smirked and bent a large circle in the ground with a thin inner circle. Oikawa bent water from the stream and placed it into the ring, then created ice towers with hoops, one on each side of the ring.

“Alright! Let’s get to it!” Kuroo produced a small leather ball from his bag and tossed it into the ring, only to be caught by Bokuto’s air sphere. Iwaizumi stood by Suga and Akaashi and Kenma on the outer ring, watching the four masters play their own game.

Iwaizumi was transfixed by the four of them, each a different element, and yet best friends, synchronizing in perfect harmony.

“Wow, this is like a mixture of basketball and soccer,” Iwaizumi commented.

“Are those human games?” Suga asked. Iwaizumi nodded, still watching their moving forms.

“So, uh, have you ever played this game?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Nope,” Suga shook his head. “It’s a complicated game with a very intricate rule system. They’ve been playing it for years, the only masters at this sport.”

Suddenly, Oikawa and Bokuto nodded, and opened their wings.

“And there they go,” Akaashi said. Oikawa and Bokuto shot up into the air, Oikawa bending a stream of water with him.

“Whoa!” Iwaizumi watched the two fly in the air, completely drenching and freezing Kuroo and Daichi. Then Bokuto swooped down and grabbed the ball and placed it into their hoop.

“We win, again!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Wait- that’s it?” Iwaizumi asked.

“They often go many rounds,” Suga said. “But today they’ll only go one.” Oikawa landed gracefully on the ground, letting his wings drop down to their normal resting state. He then melted the water off his two friends and bent it back into the river.

“Achoo!” Kuroo sneezed. “I hate it when he freezes us like that!”

He created a small fire which he and Daichi huddled around to get warm.

“Hehe, sorry guys!” Oikawa chuckled. He gave Bokuto a special handshake that only they knew.

“Sorry not sorry!” Bokuto smiled.

“So, what do we do now?” Iwaizumi asked Suga.

“Normally we have free time until around three in the afternoon,” Suga replied. “That’s when we have our club activities.”

“You have clubs here?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi spoke up. “Although they’re different for each element.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called. “It’s time for more water bending lessons!”

“Oh boy,” Iwaizumi sighed. Suga and Akaashi chuckled.

“Good luck,” Suga said. Oikawa appeared at Iwaizumi’s elbow and proceeded to drag him away towards the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor iwa-chan...  
> hope you enjoyed!  
> Fun fact Oikawa doesn't know: Female fairies can cast spells...They are usually the protectors of their tribes and villages.  
> I know...he's so dumb, but we all love him anyway  
> see you next time!  
> also...we have a tumblr: foossoaffoof  
> copy and paste it, guys, cause i have no idea how to imbed links


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaannnnddddd.....enter the Karasuno first year idiot duo!  
> (and maybe a little Daichi and Suga)  
> hey, i decided to update early because i'm on a roll and no one can stop me!  
> enjoy

“You Dumbass! Get back here!” A loud shout echoed through the courtyard, followed by an unrecognizable sound and a squeal.

“Gaaahhhh! Help! Somebody, help! Kageyama’s after me!” Hinata squealed, rushing past his senpai, hiding behind Daichi.

“What’s going on?” Daichi asked, placing a hand on Kageyama’s chest, keeping the younger raven from capturing the small ginger behind him.

“One second I was earth bending, the next he was chasing me!” Hinata exclaimed.

“He knocked me into the river with his boulder,” Kageyama said. It was then the two noticed the first year completely drenched.

“Oops! Sorry, Kageyama!” Hinata said, bowing his head. “I didn’t mean to…” Daichi raised a brow at Kageyama, awaiting his response. The said man visibly flinched under the older fairies glare.

“It’s...okay,” Kageyama said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, looking away.

“Good,” Daichi smiled, dropping the hand on Kageyama’s chest. “Now go dry off and change into warm clothes. We don’t need you catching a cold!”

“Uh, okay,” Kageyama nodded, jogging back to his dorm room.

“You should be more careful, Hinata,” Daichi said, making the little fairy stiffen.

“Yes, sir!” he straightened and gave his senpai a salute. Daichi chuckled and shook his head.

“Why don’t you go practice with Noya and Asahi?”

“Okay!” Hinata smiled and raced off to find his short senpai.

“Hey Hinata!” Daichi could hear Noya exclaim. “Check out this new move I made up, it’s called the ‘Rolling Thunder’!” The older fairy chuckled.

“What are you laughing at?” Suga appeared, popping out from the corner of the building.

“Our kouhais,” Daichi said.

“Ah, I see,” Suga nodded, walking up to Daichi. “You heard about Noya’s new bending move?”

“He sure is creative,” Daichi nodded. “Anyway, what are you up to?”

“I just came back from the Water Wing,” Suga said. “Oikawa wanted me to have a small sparring match with Iwaizumi.”

“Oh?”

“He’s getting better every day,” Suga nodded. “I almost lost.” The silver haired fairy pouted.

“Well you know what that means, right?”

“Don’t say it,” Suga held up a hand. “Whenever you say it you sound like my dad.”

“I can’t help sounding fatherly,” Daichi pouted. “It’s Kageyama and Hinata’s fault. Blame them for my...fatherly-ness.”

“Fatherly-ness?” Suga laughed.

“It sounded better in my head, okay?” the taller fairy protested.

“Daichi-san!” Yamaguchi ran around the corner. From the tone of panic in the freckled fairy’s voice, Daichi grew alert.

“What is it Yamaguchi?” Daichi asked.

“It’s Oikawa,” he said between breaths. “It doesn’t look good.” Hinata, Noya, and Asahi looked up, fully alert. Daichi began running, the other fairies on his heels.

When they reached the Water Wing, they found Oikawa laying on the ground, clutching his right knee. Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Bokuto were nervously hovering nearby. When they saw Daichi, they relaxed.

“What happened?” Daichi asked, looking to Iwaizumi, guessing he was there at the time.

“I’m not exactly sure, one moment he was bending just fine, the next he was on the ground writhing in pain,” Iwaizumi knelt down as Daichi did.

“It’s just a sprain!” Oikawa protested, trying to push himself away from Daichi, the only one with accurate medical training.

“Get back here and let me see,” Daichi ordered. Oikawa froze and let go of his knee, letting Daichi’s hands take over.

“Hmm...I see,” Daichi said. “Suga, go get the medical kit.” Suga nodded and ran off.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo spoke up.

“The muscles in his knee snapped from overuse,” Daichi said. Oikawa’s eyes widened. Suga returned with the kit. “I’m banning you from bending for three months.”

“What?!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“Do you want me to make it four?”

“...No.”

“Okay then, no bending for three months,” Daichi wrapped up Oikawa’s leg. “No walking either. You need to get back in top condition as fast as possible.”  
\--  
“No bending…” Oikawa repeated, after everyone had gone and it was just him and Iwaizumi. “How am I going to teach you how to water bend?!”

“Oikawa, it’s ok,” Iwaizumi said. “I can get Makki or Matsun to help me.” Oikawa looked down at the large rock he was sitting on, placing his palm down on the cool, hard surface.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Oikawa said, tear rolling down his cheek. Iwaizumi placed a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“It’ll be okay,” Iwaizumi said. “You need to rest and get better.” He wiped away Oikawa’s tear with his thumb. “I’ll still be here after you get better, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

“Thanks Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled. “You’ve only known me for like, three weeks but you already know exactly what I need to hear.”

“Call it a gift,” Iwaizumi smirked. “Now, shall we go to dinner? I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” Oikawa giggled softly.

“Sure,” the brunette fairy said. “Don’t want you to starve, that’d be terrible!” he added, dipped in sarcasm.

“That’s right,” Iwaizumi took a step back to allow room for Oikawa to carefully stand up. “It would be the end of the world!”

“You’re such a dork, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said.

“So are you,” was Iwaizumi’s immediate response.

“Aah! Iwa-chan! How could you?!” Oikawa placed a hand on his chest, slightly offended at Iwaizumi’s comment. The raven haired fairy laughed.

“There’s the Oikawa I know!” he smiled, gently punching Oikawa in the shoulder. Oikawa smiled. “Come on, let’s go eat.” Iwaizumi began walking to the mess hall. Oikawa launched himself into the air, swishing past the new fairy with a gust of wind and an echo of a giggle.  
\--  
“Is it okay that I ship them?” Kuroo asked, resting his jaw in his left hand as Iwaizumi and Oikawa entered the mess hall. He watched the two intently as he waited for a response.

“I was literally just about to ask that,” Bokuto’s jaw dropped. Kuroo extended his free hand for a high five, which was quickly reciprocated.

“You two are idiots,” Akaashi said, taking a bite of rice.

“What can we say?” Kuroo asked, picking up his chopsticks again. 

“Once an idiot, always an idiot,” Bokuto said.

“At least you admit it,” Suga said, placing a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “That’s the first step towards transformation.”

“Transformation to what? A higher level idiot?” Daichi asked.

“Possibly,” Suga shrugged.

“Or...maybe a smart idiot!” Kuroo exclaimed, smiling at the brilliance of his idea.

“Yeah….stick to what you know, okay?” Akaashi raised a brow.

Oikawa flew over with his tray and gently landed on his left foot. He set down his tray and sat down, next to Akaashi. Iwaizumi arrived a moment later. Oikawa looked up, noticing all the eyes on him, except for Bokuto, who was busy shoving rice in his mouth.

“What’s going on?” he stared at Kuroo.

“Why do you always look at me when you think something weird is going on?” Kuroo placed a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended.

“Because you’re the brains of the idiotic duo,” Daichi said.

“Exactly!” Oikawa agreed.

“True,” Kuroo nodded.

“Hey!” Bokuto exclaimed, taking a break from shoveling food into his mouth to pout at Kuroo. Akaashi rolled his eyes. Kuroo chuckled and tousled Bokuto’s hair, messing up his gelled spikes.

“Master Kuroo!” a messenger fairy burst into the mess hall. Kuroo heard his name and whipped his head to the door. He stood when he saw a pale face and shaking knees.

“What is it?” Kuroo asked, suddenly alert.

“It’s the humans, sir,” the fairy panted. “They’ve attacked your village. There are no survivors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama was actually raised in a water village even though he's an earth fairy, so his uniform is turquoise instead of green.  
> Fun fact Oikawa doesn't know: Iwaizumi can cook. He never finds this out because they live at a school with a cafeteria. Even though their rooms have little kitchenettes in them, Iwaizumi rarely makes anything other than tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy~<3

“What?!” Kuroo exclaimed. “Impossible!”

“Humans can’t have made it past the Ridge!” Oikawa stood, a little too fast and sending a wave of pain up his side making him fall to the floor.

“Kawa!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, rushing to the water fairy’s side.

“There’s proof!” the messenger said. “Your father asked me to bring this to you.” He pulled out something from his pocket and held it out to Kuroo.

The raven fire fairy held up the small golden dragon and instantly, he knew it was true, it had happened, his village was destroyed by humans. He stood frozen in shock.

“Kuroo?” Bokuto asked, standing up. He placed a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, who jolted away from the touch and sank to his knees.

“No,” Kuroo whispered, tears running freely.

“Kuroo,” Oikawa said softly, reaching a hand out.

“You!” Kuroo turned to the water fairy, slapping his hand away. “How could you not feel this, this anger? You felt nothing when this happened to your village!”

“Oh I felt anger alright, I just chose not to show it,” Oikawa said, taking a step with Iwaizumi’s help.

“Right, because you have a ‘reputation’ to uphold, because you have your kohais to look after?” Kuroo laughed. Oikawa stayed silent, staring down at the fire fairy on the ground.

“Kuroo!” Daichi stood. “Enough.” Kuroo wiped his tears and stood.

“If you need me, I’ll be in my room,” Kuroo said. “Crying my heart out because my whole family, my whole world, is gone.” That last sentence was pointed at Oikawa. Kuroo walked out the door and back to the dorms. Oikawa watched his retreating back, ignoring the searing pain ripping through his side until he couldn’t anymore and leaned his whole weight on Iwaizumi.

“Kawa, are you okay?” Iwaizumi asked, helping him sit back down on the bench.

“I’ll be fine,” Oikawa said, taking a deep breath.

“Suga, get this information to the Masters,” Daichi ordered. Suga nodded and quickly ran out of the mess hall. “Everyone should go back to their rooms early tonight.” Heads around the mess hall nodded as they quickly picked up their trays and began preparations to start the evening chores around the school.

A frustrated sound came from Oikawa as he pounded a fist on the wooden table.

“We have to do something about this,” the brunette found himself saying.

“So now you feel something?” Daichi said, staring at Oikawa. The water fairy frowned and looked away. “Iwaizumi, can you make sure he gets to his room and doesn’t do anything stupid?”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi nodded.  
\--  
“We can’t do anything until Oikawa recovers,” Irihata said, crossing his arms.

“Or Kuroo,” Nekomata said. “He needs time to grieve his loss.”

“How long until Oikawa is at full strength again?” the school’s protector from the air clan, Shirofuku, crossed her arms.

“Daichi says about three months,” Ukai said. “I trust his judgement.”

“So do I,” Kiyoko, the protector from the earth tribes, said.

“Alright then,” Irihata nodded. “Three months to make a plan and prepare the students.” Heads around the room of Masters and Protectors nodded, agreeing with the water Master.  
\--  
“You got it from here?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yeah,” Oikawa landed on the ground in front of the door to his apartment.

“Well, then I guess I’ll go to my own room,” Iwaizumi nodded, waving to the brunette as he turned to walk down the hall.

“Goodnight, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa waved. He opened the door to his room and flew inside, immediately detecting a presence inside. “Who’s there?”

“Relax, it’s just me,” Kuroo stood from Oikawa’s couch and walked over to the entryway, where Oikawa stood. “Do you need help?”

“Why are you here?” Oikawa took a careful step back.

“I came to apologize,” Kuroo said. “I didn’t mean to attack you like that.” He held out his hand. Oikawa blankly stared at it for a second before taking Kuroo’s hand in his.

“Apology accepted,” Oikawa said, letting Kuroo help him to the bath.

“I can’t believe they’re gone,” Kuroo whispered after helping Oikawa run the water and step inside the bathtub.

“Yes, I remember thinking that too,” Oikawa said. “But even though their life doesn’t, our life moves on.”

“It was different when your village was destroyed,” Kuroo said. “Your village was the last water fairy village. Thanks to the humans, water fairies are now an endangered type of fairy. But for me, there are still thousands of fire fairy villages out there. I don’t know whether to be glad or sad.”

“Be both,” Oikawa said, resting his head on the rim of the tub. “We don’t always have to be one emotion. That’s why we have multiple emotions, Kuroo.”

“What emotions were you feeling,” Kuroo asked, leaning his long, thin frame against the wall near the door.

“Grief, fear, anger, confusion,” Oikawa said. “But there were other water fairies that needed me to be strong for them, like Makki and Matsun, and Watari and Yahaba. Especially those first years, they needed me the most.” Kuroo nodded.

Oikawa reached for the shampoo and poured out a small portion in his palm. He lathered it through the caramel strands of his hair, washing the dirt and sweat away from the day.

“Kenma and Taketora are from your village too, right?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, eyes tracing the tiles on the floor.

“You should go to them tomorrow,” Oikawa said. “Comfort them.”

“I guess you’re right,” Kuroo said.

“But tonight you’re staying here with me,” Oikawa said firmly.

“Yes, sir,” Kuroo teased. Oikawa leaned his head back, rinsing the soap out of his hair.

“Good.” Oikawa reached for the bar soap and started scrubbing his skin. “Go back to your room and bathe, then come back here. If you are not back in fifteen minutes I will hobble down to your room myself and drag you back here, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Kuroo chuckled. “I’ll be back.”

Fifteen minutes later, the fire fairy and water fairy sat on Oikawa’s couch, sipping hot tea and cuddled in fluffy blankets to keep them warm.

“You know, I think you and Iwaizumi would make a good couple,” Kuroo said, smirking behind his mug. Oikawa nearly spit out his tea.

“Excuse, we’d make a great couple,” Oikawa said smugly. “Too bad it won’t work.”

“Why not?” Kuroo nestled deeper into his fluffy red blanket.

“He deserves better than me,” Oikawa huffed a breath.

“What? That doesn’t sound like you,” Kuroo said. “The Kawa I know always gets what he wants.” Oikawa turned that over in his head, mulling on the thought. “Do you like him?”

“Yeah, of course I like him,” Oikawa rested his head against the back of the couch. “He’s a good friend.”

“Make him the best friend, make him your other half,” Kuroo said.

“Kuroo, water fairies are an endangered type, remember?” Oikawa took a sip of his tea. “If anything, the Masters will make us have kids to try to rebuild the water villages.”

“But, you’ll keep it in mind, right?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah,” Oikawa nodded. “It’s kinda hard to ignore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoho? was that a confession, oikawa?  
> fun fact for everyone!: fairies are really sensitive to the cold, which is why their school uniform consists of a fur coat. Kuroo, since he's a fire fairy isn't as sensitive as the others, but he still loves to cuddle in a furry blanket with hot tea in front of the fireplace sometimes.  
> PS Also, a certain someone will appear in the next chapter.....hehehe keep your eyes peeled, it may get interesting


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaannnddd......cue the mad dog!!  
> welcome back and sorry about the late update, it's been a rough week....

“Bokuto, you’re extremely quiet,” Akaashi said, glancing on the other side of his couch to Bokuto’s slumped form. “It’s unusual and creeping me out.”

“Sorry, Kaashi,” Bokuto said, frowning into the carpet. “I’m just worried about Kuroo and Oikawa.”

“I see,” Akaashi said.

“I’ve known them since I was, like, five, but Kuroo and Oikawa have known each other even before that,” Bokuto said. “I’ve never seen them fight like that.”

“Kuroo was hurt,” Akaashi crossed his arms. “It makes sense that he would have snapped at Oikawa.”

“No, but, that was a whole other side of Kuroo I’ve never ever seen before,” Bokuto said. “And Oikawa, it kinda scares me to wonder what they’d be like if extremely angry.”

“They are Master fairies after all,” Akaashi said. “You and Daichi too.”

“What?”

“Don’t tell anybody this, but I heard the Masters talking about how you four should have graduated from Hidden Forest years ago. They just kept you here to help them with the younger fairies,” Akaashi’s dark blue eyes met golden ones staring at him in disbelief.

“Seriously?” Bokuto asked. “I had no idea. I thought we actually had a few years before we were ready, so I practiced even harder.”

“All those years that they’ve kept you here strengthened you so much that you’re even stronger than the Masters,” Akaashi said. “They’ll wait until Oikawa is healed and strong before sending you to fight the humans.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Bokuto scoffed. “There’s no way that the four of us are stronger than the Masters.”

“Go ask Daichi if you don’t believe me.”

“Maybe I will,” Bokuto stood.

When the air fairy reached Daichi’s room, he knocked lightly before opening the door and stepping in.

“Pardon the intrusion!” he called.

“Bo?” Daichi looked up from the papers in his hand. He was lounging on his couch reading some papers, probably for a class.

“Hey Dai,” Bokuto slipped off his boots and tiptoed over to the couch. “I’ve got a question.”

“Alright, what is it?” Daichi set aside his papers and patted the seat next to him.

“If we were to go up against the Masters in a fight, do you think we’d win?” Bokuto furrowed his brows, still mulling over certain thoughts.

“Yes, I do,” Daichi said. The white haired fairy looked up. “You finally figured it out, huh?”

“Yeah, Akaashi told me,” Bokuto said.

“We were supposed to graduate a year after we arrived,” Daichi said. “But they kept us here two extra years to go through the whole system to make us stronger. When that messenger called Kuroo a ‘Master’, he wasn’t just saying it out of respect, it’s Kuroo’s actual title. And it’s ours and Oikawa’s too.”

“Akaashi also said that they’re waiting for Oikawa to get better to do something against the humans,” Bokuto said.

“That makes sense,” Daichi nodded, standing up to walk to his kitchenette. He put a kettle of water on the stove. “We are at our strongest with all of us.”

“Why are the humans even doing this in the first place?!” Bokuto exclaimed, sinking his hands in his hair. “What did we do to them?”

“I don’t know,” Daichi rested his hip on the counter, crossing his arms. “But whatever it is, we need to find out.”  
\--  
He marched on, sweat mixed with blood dripping down his neck and into the fur of his Hidden Forest uniform. He glanced up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle in the light of the full moon. He was almost there, almost back. The fairy kept trudging on, boots scuffed from rocks as he walked through the forest.

When he finally reached the clearing, he took a deep breath and slightly limped over to the dormitory. He stopped in front of a door, almost hesitating before he knocked.

“Yes?” Yahaba answered the door, freezing in shock when he saw who it was. “Kyo-Kyoutani!” He instantly wrapped his arms around the fairy’s neck, pulling him close for a hug.

“Hey, Yahaba,” Kyoutani said, burying his nose in the fur at the other water fairy’s neck.

“You’re back!” Yahaba sighed. “You’re hurt!” the brunette pulled away to inspect the cut on the blonde’s forehead. “Come inside and I’ll get you patched up.” He pulled on Kyoutani’s hand, but the fairy stood firm.

“You...you aren’t mad at me?” Kyoutani asked. “For leaving you?” Yahaba’s brows furrowed.

“I was, but I’m not anymore,” he replied. “But the most important thing is that you’re back, you’re hungry, hurt, and filthy. Come in.” This time Kyoutani allowed himself to be pulled into the room. He was stripped and shoved into the bathtub full of fresh hot water, and after he was clean, he was dressed in Yahaba’s pajamas and bandaged with a fresh cup of tea.

The water fairy stared down into his cup of tea, brows furrowed and mouth tilted downwards.

“Is there something wrong with the tea?” Yahaba sat down next to Kyoutani and pulled his feet under him.

“No,” came the reply, “I was just trying to figure out why you’re not angry at me.”

“Well,” Yahaba said, shrugging. “Let’s just say that there were more important things that happened recently that made me forget my anger towards you.”

“Like what?”

“The last water village was destroyed a couple months ago,” Yahaba took a deep breath.

“What?!” Kyoutani exclaimed. “Who?”

“Humans,” Yahaba looked worriedly at the blonde water fairy. Kyoutani saw Yahaba’s expression and forced himself to relax, taking a deep breath.

“I see,” he said. He took a sip of his tea. Yahaba smiled.

“You..you learned how to control it?” he asked cautiously.

“I was tired of hurting you all the time,” Kyoutani shrugged. “Tired of being angry.” the brunette smiled wider and leaned his head on Kyoutani’s shoulder.

“So was I.”  
\--  
Oikawa set his breakfast tray down next to Iwaizumi the next morning.

“Good morning, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said.

“Morning, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed happily.

The door burst open, a certain brunette with a grumpy blonde in tow walked through the door. Oikawa stared at the blonde, the water fairy staring back. Yahaba frowned and picked up Kyoutani’s hand, pulling him towards the food line.

“Welcome back, Mad Dog-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on another note, finally saw deadpool....  
> Fun fact Oikawa doesn't know: There may or may not be some water fairies from his village still alive. He may or may not figure this out later in the story.  
> Also, Oikawa, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Daichi are master fairies. They kinda figure this out in this chapter, just wanted to let you know if it may seem a little confusing. Also, fairies heal faster than humans, so technically Oikawa should be healed fully within a couple days, but Daichi is just an over protective father fairy.

**Author's Note:**

> whoof  
> okay  
> so  
> The Hidden Forest is a valley that's surrounded by large mountains creating the "Ridge". The Hidden Forest Academy for Fairies is the school where Oikawa goes. Fairy villages live along the Ridge at the base and Oikawa's actually lived on top of a flat mountain on top of the Ridge.  
> Fun fact Oikawa doesn't know: Iwaizumi actually lived with Oikawa's village for a couple weeks before the massacre. Iwaizumi was out the day it happened. He spent the next few months trying to keep his sanity by meditating with an old man he met in a cave.  
> I'm terrible, I know, not even sorry


End file.
